Cerebral vasospasms are the leading cause of death and morbidity in cases of subarachnoid hemorrhage. Attempts to define the substance or substances responsible for the cerebral vasospasms which usually follow SAH have not to date been successful.
Many agents including calcium blockers have been used with some success to prevent the formation of such secondary vasospasms. Unfortunately, however, to date, no substances have been available to reverse the cerebral vasospasm once it has occurred. Obviously, the availability of such a product could be a valuable life-saving tool especially where the vasospasms follow SAH caused by trauma.
In the Nagano, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,640, the compound N-(2-hydroxy ethyl) nicotinamide (nicorandil) is described as being useful in treating circulatory diseases. More specifically, the compound is described as having peripheral vasodilator properties including the properties of a cerebral vasodilator and a renal vasodilator. However, there is no disclosure in the patent that would lead one skilled in the art to believe the compound might be useful for treatment and reversal of cerebral vasospasm.
It is the primary object of the present invention to disclose a method for the treatment of cerebral vasospasms.
It is a further object to disclose a method for preventing the occurrence of cerebral vasospasm.